1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advertisement distribution through the Internet is widespread. For example, advertising content on enterprises and items is displayed at predetermined positions of a webpage. Such advertising content is an icon such as a still image, a moving image, or text data, and a hyperlink (hereinafter referred to simply as a “link”) to a webpage (hereinafter referred to as an advertisement page) provided by an advertiser is embedded. When users click on the advertising content, the advertisement page is displayed.
As a technique related to advertisement display, a technique of displaying information content on a first layer and displaying advertising content in a second layer behind the information content is proposed. Moreover, a technique of disabling a link function of web content when displaying an advertisement image so as to be superimposed on the web content is proposed.
However, the conventional technique cannot be said to be able to display advertisements so as to be beneficial to both a webpage distributor and an advertiser. Specifically, in the conventional technique, it is difficult to enable both the link embedded in the webpage and the link embedded in the advertising content. For example, in the conventional technique of displaying advertising content in the second layer, since the user cannot click on the advertising content, the user cannot view the advertisement page. This is not beneficial to the advertiser that provides the advertising content. Moreover, in the conventional technique of disabling the link function of the web content, the user cannot operate the web content during displaying of an advertisement. This is not beneficial to the webpage distributor that provides the web content. Due to this, in the conventional technique, it is difficult to display advertisements beneficial to both the webpage distributor and the advertiser.